Love is Enough
by jamesthomas2929
Summary: His life was forever changed after he was found in a pool of his parents blood. Young Tsukune has given up on humanity, but what will happen when he goes to yokai academy? Will he find the faith in humanity he once had in a place where humanity shouldn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Enough

Chapter I: A Beastly Human.

Authors Note: This story was inspired through all the ways I have seen Tsukune portrayed as a gentle, kind person. I understand some might not like this story because he is different from who he really is but I'm okay with that.

Tragedy... such a thing can change a person, even more so then they might think. Tsukune Aono, the only survivor of a large scale massacre, he watched as not only his family but ten other people were killed in front of him. Five year old Tsukune Aono stood in the middle of a pool of blood, body parts surrounded the boy. His mothers and fathers blood dripped from his face, his eyes poured out tears as fast as they could possibly produce them.

The salty tears mixed with the blood on his face and fell to the floor mixing with the blood of the innocent. Tsukune had stood there and looked upon this sight for hours before anyone found him, his life would be forever changed by that experience. A boy who grew up without his parents, watched as they were pulled apart in front of him was not a happy teenager.

Other Teens surrounded him, they were in a circle around him. Their gazes had no effect on him, "What kind of person would do that?", Tsukune was on his knees. He looked closely at the blood that glistened on his hands. He could hear the sound of people whispering in the background but it all sounded like a blur of sounds mixed together.

"Hey, freak why did you kill an innocent dog?", a teen asked as he broke through the crowed and lifted Tsukune up by the shirt. Everyone was looking upon the sight of a dead mangy looking dog, it was on the sidewalk and Tsukune was covered in its blood. "I asked you a question!", The teen yelled as he reached his fist back. He punched Tsukune in the face and knocked him to the ground, the teen continued to hit Tsukune.

Next to the dog was a sharp piece of metal that Tsukune had used to kill the dog, he had kill the dog in front of people. He did it without hesitation and without flinching, the teen was finally pulled away from Tsukune by two of his friends. Tsukune's face was bruised pretty badly and his nose was bleeding, yet not a tear came to his face. The Crowed around him began to thin as the teen who had attacked him disappeared, Tsukune was left there by himself.

He was hurt but not hurt badly enough, Tsukune sat up and looked at the dog across from him. Tsukune had sat there for about another hour before he grabbed his book bag, he stood up and began to walk away from the dog. He didn't take a second look, he just continued to walk towards his new school. He was probably late for the bus, it didn't bother him though he would still go and make sure that he had missed it.

He had pulled a tissue out of his bag and began to roll the tissue up. He stuck the tissue in his nose to stop the blood from pouring out, his eye had was swelling up pretty nicely now. Tsukune used the rest of the tissue to wipe the dried blood from his hands. The sun was high in the sky, it showed every bit of the dogs blood that was still on his hands.

He walked past other people, some of them were students who were late as well. He was a well known person, but only to those who went to school with him. The dark kid, the kid with no soul, he had no sympathy for anyone or anything. This was the rumor that was told about Tsukune, but was it true? He had experienced something so tragic in his life, not one person could say they know how he feels. Not a single person knows the pain or the experience of having that amount of people killed in front of such a small child.

What in this world could help him believe in things again, his dark and distorted soul was in pain, yet he didn't show it. More then anything he hated the people of this world, after the things had happened to him when he was a young boy he decided to focus on the dark in people. The reason he had to grow up alone was because of the people of this world, and how disgusting they are.

He looked around at the place he was, _'The bus is still waiting for me?' _The very thought that someone would wait for him just so that he could make it to school was impossible. Tsukune walked to the entrance of the bus, the man behind the door had a smirk on his face. Tsukune couldn't quite tell what was so funny, the bus doors opened up with the sound of the hydraulics releasing. The smoke filled air hurried out of the bus and hit Tsukune in the face.

The smell alone was overwhelming, but its not like he was surprised. Tsukune had decided that the only things in this world that are completely pure are animals, they only wish to be loved or left alone. They never fill hatred nor do they wish harm on anyone who doesn't deserve it, Tsukune stepped onto the first step of the bus and continued on without saying a thing to the bus driver.

He walked to the middle of the bus and sat down near the window, "Sorry about the smoke kid, I didn't think you were going to show up.", The bus driver said as he shifted the bus into gear and began to drive towards Tsukune's new school.

Tsukune's emotionless face didn't change, "I don't mind." Ten minutes have passed and Tsukune had began to feel a little nervous, beginning in a new school where no one knows him was a rush for him. He could even try to make friends, "You know Youkai Academy is a scary place kid." The bus driver moved his mirror so that Tsukune was in his sight. "But by the looks of things you aren't a stranger to pain are you?", Tsukune looked forward at the bus driver. _'What a strange person.'_, the bus had entered a tunnel, it had surprised Tsukune a little.

In almost no time at all they had passed through the tunnel, Tsukune looked backwards through the back of the bus. The tunnel looked like it was a lot longer then it actually was, he turned back around and sat down in his seat. His gaze was drawn towards his window, the place they were now at seemed different, like the aura was completely different then his home town.

The bus driver pulled next to the edge of a cliff and stopped the bus, Tsukune stood up and looked around. He couldn't believe it, behind the tunnel was such a large pale that he had never even noticed let alone heard of. Tsukune walked to the front of the bus, the doors opened wide for Tsukune he looked back at the bus driver and he was still grinning. Tsukune stepped out of the bus and looked around, he could see the top of the school buildings. They barely stood above the overgrown, creepy forest.

"Be careful kid.", The bus driver said as he shut the doors to the bus and drove away leaving Tsukune alone. "I guess that means there is only one place for me to go.", Tsukune looked away from the tunnel and began to walk towards the forest.

He had entered the forest and found a pathway that seemed to be well worn. The sounds and movements that the forest made was beginning to worry Tsukune. He didn't know what was out there and didn't know what he would do if something came after him. He began to walk faster down the path, he didn't need to be running away from something and get lost deeper in the forest.

The sounds just continued to get closer and closer it seemed like it was following him down the path. Tsukune began to fully run down the path, he looked behind him and had lost track of the shadow that was following him. He slowed down and turned to look behind him, "Maybe it was just my imagination." Tsukune said as he caught his breath and began to walk along his path again.

Right as he began to walk again the sound he had been hearing came back, Tsukune looked deep into the forest on his right side. It was already there before he had a chance to do anything, the leafs and branches were pushed out of the way and a tire hit Tsukune in the face. He had a glimpse of what had hit him but he couldn't believe it.

Tsukune fell and rolled a couple feet away from where he had hit the ground. Once he stopped rolling he put his hand down so that he could lift himself off the ground. He looked around and laying down next to him was a beautiful pink haired girl, Tsukune pushed on the ground more so that he could get up but when he did this the girl moaned a little.

He looked down and his hand was placed on one of her breasts, he pulled away quickly and backed up as much as he could until his back was against a tree. The girl was blushing a little but her eyes had been closed, when they finally did open the first thing she could see was Tsukune backed against a tree. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I wasn't paying attention so this was my fault.", The pink haired girl said as she sat up and crossed her legs.

Tsukune stared at this girl, what was wrong with her. When it comes down to it all people in this world are evil, yet when he heard her apologize it sounded like she genuinely meant it. "My name is Moka, Moka Akashiya its nice to meet you... Um what was your name again?", Moka asked as she stood up and held her hand down to help Tsukune up.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to talk to her more but for some reason he found himself doubting what she really was. "My name is Tsukune Aono, I- before he could finish his sentence Moka had cut him off. "Oh my did I do all of this to you?", Moka asked as she fell to her knees and grabbed onto Tsukune's hand holding it tight. Her eyes began to water up, Tsukune looked her over then he did it again. She was about to cry because he was hurt, some random person she has never met before and she was so hurt over it.

"No, please don't worry about me I'm fine so.. stop crying.", Tsukune asked. What was wrong with her was she not all there in the head? "I'm sorry.. I can't stop myself..", Moka said as she brought her face closer to Tsukune's. He didn't know what was happening, this girl had just fell into his life and showed him a glimmer of hope in a sadly darkened world. "Because I'm a vampire.", Moka moved forward quickly and dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck.

XXXXXX

Forty minutes earlier

Tsukune turned around and locked the door to his apartment, he had been living in an orphanage since his parents died and now, since he is old enough to hold a job he lives in his own apartment. He was going to his new school today and was going to make it on time, he wanted to start his new school life off like a normal person. He would try and act as normal as possible, because he knows deep down if he was himself, other people would hate him with a passion.

He walked down the street getting ready to cross the road, he stopped at a stoplight and waited. He was by himself and liked it that way, others would just point at him and make fun of him or find some way to hate him. Cars were flying down the street and weren't paying attention, just like any other day their phones and text messages are more important then the life of whomever decides to walk in front of them.

On the other side of the street was a dog, Tsukune could see it coming from a back alley. It was mangy looking and seemed to be starving, the dog looked at Tsukune then began to walk towards him. Tsukune's eyes widened and his hand reached out to the dog, "NOO!" A loud thump sound was all there was, the driver didn't even bother to stop and check. The signal changed and Tsukune began to walk across the street.

His eyes were covered by the length of his hair. Blood splatter was on the sidewalk, Tsukune knelt down and put his hand on the dogs chest. "You're going to die aren't you.", Tsukune began to pet the dog. "Don't worry, I will put you out of you pain.", Tsukune stood up and walked around trying to find something that would do the job.

He walked back towards the dog after he had found a sharp piece of metal from the alleyway the dog came from. Tsukune stood fell to his knees, "I'm sorry.", Tsukune plunged the piece of metal into the dog. It died instantly, Tsukune opened his eyes, a he was crying. "I hate the people of this world..."


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Enough

Chapter 2: Not Human, but closer then others part I

Tsukune didn't know what he was going to do, this girl was biting his neck, he didn't know how to react to this. His first thought was that humans have become such a terrible race that they will just attack people on instinct. This was a strange feeling though, Tsukune could feel Moka's teeth in his skin but he could feel something else.

Tsukune's eyes widened, it was the feeling of his blood being sucked out of his body! His hands reached around on the ground behind him, his first instinct was to find something to hit her with. This crazy girl was sucking the life out of him, literally. His fingers just searched on the ground looking for something, his fingers clenched onto what little grass was found on this beaten dirt path.

He had to do something he needed to push her off of him someh- "Hmm... Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know how to control myself," Moka said as she pulled away from Tsukune and blushed a little. Tsukune didn't know how to react to this crazy girl. She had apologized for biting him, yet she did bite him.

"When I smelt your blood I couldn't help myself see, because I'm a- before Moka could finish her sentence Tsukune had managed to stand up. She looked up at him, he didn't say a word to her, he simply turned away from her and began to walk away.

Tsukune didn't care for her reason, she had already bit him and there was no excuse for what she had done. It was a strange thing to get mad about, but then again it was a strange thing to do to begin with. Moka watched with disappointed eyes as Tsukune walked away, this was her chance to make friends with someone. What had she done?

Moka watched as Tsukune's figure began to disappear into the darkness of the forest. Moka stood up and a thought popped into her head, she was going to be late! She picked her bike up quickly and jumped on it trying to get to school. It only took her a minute or two before she had made it up to Tsukune, it was only for a moment but she looked over to see if he was okay. Tsukune didn't seem hurt but his face told her he was hurting.

XXXXXX

Tsukune didn't know what he was thinking, this school was just like his other. It seemed like the people at this school were worse though, Tsukune's hand slowly reached up and cupped his neck. "Maybe I should go to class still..", Tsukune was sitting on the outside of a large building looking into the dark forest. The fact that he didn't show up was proof to himself this school was going to be no different from his old school and he was going to be the one everyone hated, yet he was fine with that.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?", Tsukune looked up to a girl standing above him. She looked like she was part of the staff, yet if he looked closer he could find something about her that made him believe in humanity a little less. What was she? A pedophile? a masochist? Tsukune stood up and began to follow her, she was leading him to the one place he didn't want to go to.

Tsukune followed behind her with his hands in his pockets, _'Maybe she is a serial killer. One that only goes after her students..' _ Tsukune didn't mind being killed, he didn't seem to find many reasons to live any way. He had followed her until they reached Tsukune's classroom, she gave Tsukune a smile and began to walk away.

Tsukune put his hand on the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked inside before walking in, he could feel everyone in the class looking at him. His first couple of steps were fine, his eyes scooped the room, his eyes were drawn to the back of the classroom. The pink-haired girl he had met this morning was sitting in the very back. A smile came to her face when she recognized Tsukune, this was her chance to make up for biting him earlier.

"You must be, Tsukune Aono am I right?", The teacher who sort of resembled a cat asked as Tsukune walked up to her podium. Tsukune nodded and quickly glanced at Moka sitting at the back of the class, she had a weird smile on her face that sort of made Tsukune want to smile. The girl next to Moka sort of caught Tsukune's eye as well, she had blue hair and was wearing a different uniform then everyone else in the class.

He didn't know her name but he was going to try and avoid the both of the girls, Moka would be popular at this school, she would try and deny it but no one in this classroom would turn down a date with this girl. On the other hand Kurumu probably feeds off of the attention everyone gives her, not only that but she would also be a problem if he were to hang out with her the guys would be competently jealous.

He would want to avoid people as much as he possibly could so he would stick to himself and find a way to make who ever tried to be friends with him hate him in some way. The teacher was talking but he was in his own little world, he heard something about his seat so he walked towards the only seat in the class that wasn't taken. He ignored the stares that other people gave him and continued to his seat, he sat down in his seat and looked away from everyone he possibly could.

He felt a little poke on his back and it surprised him a little, he turned around to see Moka smiling at him. He had a bad feeling that this was going to end with him on the ground beaten up again. Tsukune turned away from Moka and looked out the window, he closed his eyes and drifted into his own world until it was time for the break.

__XXXXXX

Tsukune sat down, he had managed to get through all of his classes without hearing a thing from anyone, he had made everyone think he is just an asshole, either that or he is deaf. He was scolded by the teacher a couple of times but after that he just ignored everything again. When he was in his mind he didn't pay attention to anything.

He was on the outskirts of the forest, next to one of the school building but just far enough into the forest for no one to see him. He had stopped by the vending machine before stopping at his spot, today was a good day so far he had only one person talk to him and even then she bit him. It was a strange thing to have happen but a lot of strange things have happened in his life.

Tsukune leaned against the tree he was sitting next to, he looked up into the branches and leafs of the tree. The light shinned through the leafs and hit him so perfectly, the warmth felt nice on his skin. The combination of both the wind and the heat hitting him was nice. His peace and quite was all disturbed though, it was a terrible sound. A sound he had heard before, a sound that he had made before.

The sound of pain, the sound of death rang through the woods and hit him in his chest like a brick. The sound of a girl screaming from the top of her lungs, she was hurt and knew that something bad was happening to her soon. Tsukune could tell by the sound of her voice that she was truly in-trouble, but what was there for him to do about this situation. His faith in humans was already shattered, even if he was to help save a girl from getting killed or worse what would happen to her later if he didn't stick around.

Tsukune stood up and started running in the direction of the scream, he didn't know what he would do but he had to run towards the sound. His faith in humanity was gone, and the sound of this girl in pain was proof that he was full of shit. He knew that this girl probably deserves to die in one way or another yet he was running to rescue her, he could deny it as much as he wanted but he was apart of humanity.

All the things he has been through in his life and he was still running to save the damsel in distress, it was a true contradiction. Tsukune pushed branch after branch out of the way running towards the sounds, Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what he run so hard for.

"What the hell, is that a monster?" Tsukune stood, hidden behind trees and was looking forwards to see a large monster like creature. In its hand, hanging upside down was of course the only person Tsukune has ever met that has made him want to smile.

"Oh come on, why don't you show me your true form already." Tsukune didn't know what to think, all this time he portrayed humans as monsters yet this was truly a monster standing in front of him. "Revealing your identity is against the rules!" Moka yelled as the monster swung her around. The monster hit Moka into a large tree. Tsukune watched the expression on Moka's face as she was slammed against the tree.

Moka fell to the ground and the monster stood on top of her, the monster was truly a terrible sight. Its arm size was disproportionate for its size. It stood up like it was some sort of monkey, Tsukune didn't wait another second, he reached down and grabbed a large branch that had fallen from a tree. He ran out of the bush and swung the stick at the monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Enough

Chapter 3: Not Human, but closer then others part II

_'Where am I?'_

Tsukune tried to look around but his body just didn't want to listen to what his mind was telling it to do. His eye sight was a little blurry but he could make out two figures in front of him, a rather large figure was standing with a smaller figure standing in front of it. Tsukune's vision was beginning to clear up a little but still could only make out figures.

As if it was natural Tsukune had reached his hand down to his gut, _'What is this wet feeling?' _Tsukune pulled his hand up from his gut to his eyes, in almost an instant Tsukune's vision snapped back. His widened up when he saw his hand drenched in blood, he looked past his hand and saw what he couldn't believe.

There she was Moka was being held up by her throat by the large monster, he could remember bits and pieces of what had happened to get him to this point. Tsukune was breathing hard, his wound was bad and he could tell that he was beginning to loose conciseness again. He tried his hardest to push himself off of his shoulder, he writhed in pain as he managed to sit up with his back against a tree.

"Huh looks like your not dead yet hero, don't worry I will deal with you in a minute!" The Monster began to crush Moka's throat a little more, Moka was holding onto the monsters hand but she couldn't managed to pull it off her throat.

"Get your damn hand off of her!" Tsukune leaned up against the tree slowly moving his body up the tree until he was standing. He could feel the blood from his wound slowly starting to drain out of his body and flow down his body. Tsukune could feel himself getting colder, but he also knew that even though he had only just met this girl he couldn't let her die.

All this time he has been talking about how humans are monsters, yet there are actually monsters in this world and Moka was one of them. Tsukune smiled a little bit, "You act more human then anyone I have ever met- Tsukune spit up a little blood and raised his arm to wipe his mouth. "So that's why you need to let her go now you beastly bastard!"

Tsukune could feel the wind flow when his words had stopped, he could only smile a little at the sight before him. The monster had dropped Moka and had ran right for him, the monsters fist was only a second away from Tsukune. This was it then, the end of his life yet he wasn't sad. There had been a lot of things in his life that he hated yet this choice, right now was not something he wouldn't let himself regret.

"Tsukune!" The sound of Moka's scream did something in Tsukune, it's as if her screams had lit a fire in Tsukune's body that hadn't been lit since he was a kid. A chill ran through Tsukune's body, he moves his head to the left only slightly. The monsters fist flew past Tsukune and hit the tree behind him sending Tsukune and splinters of wood flying.

Tsukune bounced a couple times and stopped moving when he reached Moka's feet. He was almost gone, if he wasn't treated soon he would be dead for sure. His blood was pouring out of him fast, "How did you dodge that?" The monster asked as he turned around to see Tsukune laying on Moka's lap.

Moka didn't see any other option, she had to make sure Tsukune would live. He saved her life she had to return some sort of favor to him, even if it was a little bit of blood it would make sure that he lived. Moka leaned in close to Tsukune's neck, she was crying a little because of how hurt Tsukune was but she needed to hurry it wasn't as if she had time to help.

Tsukune's hand reached up and placed itself on her chest, he had stopped her from biting him. "I'm sorry, but would you please not do that?" Tsukune smiled up at Moka, blood covered the bottom half of his mouth. "I know whatever you were going to do would help, but please let me hang onto the last bit of humanity I have left.."

Moka was shaking and crying as Tsukune's hand slowly fell down to his chest. Moka couldn't believe what had just happened, Tsukune had chose death rather then having the blood of a monster enter his body. Was being a human that important to him? The Monster had enough of this, he began to walk over to Moka and Tsukune.

"Idiot.."

Moka instantly dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck, _'I won't let you die!' _Moka's blood began to flow in Tsukune's, they mixed together and began to effect him immediately. She didn't care, Tsukune had risked himself to save Moka's life because of her humanity. Well her humanity wouldn't let her have Tsukune die for her, not if she could do anything about it.

"What do you think you're doing huh?" The Monster walked over to her and kicked her in the side making her fly from Tsukune's body and hit the ground a couple feet away from him. She held her stomach and looked up at the monster, he was smiling as he held Tsukune's lifeless body in his hand. "You wasted your blood on him, look at him he is already dead!"

Moka's eyes widened a little, "I'm sorry.."

The Monster began to laugh, "What are you sorry abo- before the Monster could finish his sentence he felt an immense pain in his ribs. His grip around Tsukune's neck was getting weaker, he looked up at the boy he had held in his hand. Tsukune's foot had found its way to the Monsters ribs and Tsukune was prying his hand off of Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune's grip was beginning to get stronger and stronger by the second, his body was absorbing Moka's blood very fast and it was effecting him. "Let go of me!" The monster lost his grip on Tsukune's neck and dropped him, Tsukune pulled his leg back and landed another kick into the Monsters ribs knocking the Monster to his knees.

"I told you to let go of Moka didn't I?" Tsukune began to twist as hard as he could Moka's blood hadn't fully effected his body yet but he had amazing strength, he twisted until he heard the Monsters arm snap. Tsukune let go of the monsters arm and backed away from him, Tsukune was breathing hard and he felt different like his body wasn't his own anymore.

His hands were pulsing, his body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't stop shaking. He turned his head to look at Moka, she had done it. Stripped him of his humanity and turned him into something that he isn't, something that he hated for the longest time!

Tsukune was finally the object of his own hatred, a monster in cold blood. "Saizo.." Moka looked at the Monster on the ground. Tsukune looked back down at the monster, it had changed, it wasn't a monster anymore but just a normal looking person just like Tsukune.

He really was a monster this wasn't what he wanted, he just didn't want Moka to be hurt. Tsukune took a deep breath and decided it would be best to just walk away, Saizo didn't look like he was going to hurt anyone anytime soon. Tsukune began to walk away, he didn't think that he would be able to look at Moka without yelling at her.

__XXXXXX

Tsukune looked at himself, sweat was pouring down his face and his body couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't believe it, but his body was definitely changed. There was nothing that had changed about his physical appearance but he was different he just couldn't see how. Tsukune had managed to escape to the boys bathroom, he looked away from the mirror and down at the sink.

He hesitated for a moment but turned the water on and splashed his face, he took a couple of deep breaths and tried to let the water calm him down. _'Why did she do this to me?' _Tsukune looked up and the mirror and saw in his refection, but instead of him it was the image of a little boy sitting in a pool of blood.

Tsukune fell backwards in fear, he couldn't handle what had just happened. "Tsukune?" The voice he had just heard had almost made him yell, it was her. The girl he had saved and she betrayed him, she saved his life by making him into a monster. Tsukune stood up and turned around, Moka was standing in front of him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Tsukune couldn't handle it, he ran towards her and pinned her against the wall. He couldn't hold it in anymore he reached his fist back and slammed it against the wall behind Moka. The tiles that ran along the wall broke under the pressure of Tsukune's fist, "Why.." Moka looked up at Tsukune, he was crying and shaking.

"Why did you do this to me?" Tsukune looked up at Moka crying, he was afraid of himself. He feared becoming something that would harm other people, becoming someone like the person that killed his parents when he was a child. Tsukune wasn't truly mad a Moka, she had saved him from dying. He was mad that he could now justify killing, the amount of pleasure it felt snapping Saizo's arm was almost fun for Tsukune. He was afraid that he liked it, and that if he wouldn't have held himself back he would have easily taken his life without thinking.

Moka reached her hand up to Tsukune's face, "I'm sorry.. I couldn't let you die for me." Moka could tell Tsukune was afraid that he had lost his humanity, but this was something that she could never experience. Tsukune stopped crying an looked at Moka with a smile on his face, he wouldn't become a monster as long as Moka stayed by his side.

"Moka, I will forgive you if you promise me something, if I ever become.. if I ever become something that would kill people without giving it a second thought I want you to do something for me."

Tsukune leaned in close to Moka's ear, "Kill me"


End file.
